


Cinderealla's Princess Charming

by orphan_account



Category: Cinderella - All Media Types, The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Death Sentence, Drama & Romance, Dungeon, F/F, Falling In Love, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, Strap-Ons, Torture, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinderella is betrothed to Prince Charming but does not love him, the blonde's heart belongs to Ariel, who she invites to the ball. At the ball Ariel and Cinderella dance the night away, the Prince gets jealous and has Ariel thrown in the dungeon. Can Cinderella save the one she loves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinderealla's Princess Charming

**Cinderealla's Princess Charming**

**by Taijutsudemonslayer**

 

 

_Cinderella is betrothed to Prince Charming but does not love him, the blonde's heart belongs to Ariel, who she invites to the ball. At the ball Ariel and Cinderella dance the night away, the Prince gets jealous and has Ariel thrown in the dungeon. Can Cinderella save the one she loves?_


End file.
